


That's What You Call a Dream

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Introspection, No beta we die like that dad in the tornado, post episode 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: She loves that he would never blatantly lie to her. Until today.---Just some Grace introspection after episode 5.
Relationships: Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Kudos: 29





	That's What You Call a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> You'll hate me after the first line. But I hate me too.

Grace loves her husband. That will always be true. But right now, she doesn’t know if she knows him.

Judd’s a straight-shooter, something Grace appreciates and even fell in love with. He’s honest to a fault, even when she’s told him to keep his opinions to himself. She knew he was honest because he had been through too much lying growing up and needed the honesty and to be honest himself. And she loves that about him. 

She loves that he would never blatantly lie to her. Until today.

She knows her husband. She knows how he acts. She knows that when he’s too quiet, that something is wrong. Which is why she should have noticed it at the hospital. But her focus had been elsewhere. And now, she has to live with the fact that her husband has been lying to her for days. 

When Grace married Judd, she had expected an ordinary life; easy days and quiet nights. And outside of their jobs, they had that. When they could get away, they’d go to his Uncle Cash’s ranch and just breathe in the fresh air or walk by the stream. It had all felt like a dream.

But Judd had lied to her. And she didn’t know how to handle that. They were meant to have a perfect life. Good jobs, good friends, kids running through the house and into the backyard. So, though she knows she should talk to Judd when he comes in, she can’t. Everything around her didn’t make sense. Her world had shattered. And Judd had lied to her.

So, she couldn’t talk to him. Not when she could feel her heart breaking, cracking right down the middle. 

Some dream.


End file.
